


Long Live Dan and Phil!

by adorkablephil (kimberly_a)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fanvid, Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Phanvid, Phanvids, Slideshow, The Amazing Book Is Not on Fire, The Amazing Tour Is Not on Fire, Video, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberly_a/pseuds/adorkablephil
Summary: It's been a long journey to get where they are today...





	Long Live Dan and Phil!

**Author's Note:**

> The song "Long Live" is obviously by Taylor Swift. The photos are from a wide variety of places (publicity pics, DnP’s Instagrams, [@danandphilhq](http://danandphilhq.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, and quite a few screen captures I made). I did also use some pics I found through Google Images, though, so some are of unknown origin. If you recognize a picture of yours, let me know and I’ll credit you!

Theirs has been a long story...

**Author's Note:**

> I usually write fic, but I was testing out this new app that makes slideshows and couldn't stop myself from making a Dan and Phil one to my ultimate DnP song, even if I'm the only one who ever watches this. :)
> 
> As always, you can find me on Tumblr at [adorkablephil](http://adorkablephil.tumblr.com/) and Twitter at [stilladorkable](https://twitter.com/stilladorkable), and you can also check out some of my many phanfics on this site if you so desire!


End file.
